Pokemon High: Friends, or more?
by Ultratron562
Summary: May is the new girl at school, she meets a boy named Ash Ketchum, reunites with a childhood friend, and gets a boyfriend? Her friends don't approve of him, but she won't listen, will she face the consequences? Advanceshipping, maybe some Hoennshipping? Rated M for sexual refrences, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Hey guys Ultratron here, here is the story I also wrote over vacation, it's gonna be an 8 chapter story, I'll try to post a chapter as soon as possible, since I have already written down the whole story on paper, oh and It's Advanceshipping, so if you don****'t like this ship, why the hell did you click on this? anyways its also a high school based story, so yeah, anyways I talk too much so.. enjoy**

Chapter 1: First day

A girl dressed in red wearing a bandanna (Advance gen. cloths) with brown hair, and blue eyes was walking through the school campus from court and court, was she lost? Or simply pacing around. Her name is May, she had just moved from the hoen region, since her dad, had transferred gyms, she felt the same way we all felt when we changed schools, scared, nervous, and alone. May was one of those people who would wait for people to come to her, she was shy when it came to meeting new people, but when she did make friends, she was pretty social.

May decided to finally ask someone about the location of her first class. She asked a boy who seemed around her age who had raven black hair, had brown eyes, wore a red cap, a white undershirt, with a black sleeveless jacket with a yellow "v" shaped stripe (D&P Gen cloths).

"Hey um...do you know where room 304 is?" she asked slightly nervous

The boy gave her a smile and said "Yeah, just walk with me, that's my first period too."

May was surprised at the boy's offer, at her old school new kids weren't treated too well.

"su-sure" she said nervously as she started to follow the boy

The boy raised an eyebrow and said "You don't have to be nervous, all I did was ask you to walk with me, not go on a date"

May blushed and quickly waved her hands in front of her face and said "What? No No No! I'm not nervous because of you, it's just that, well... It's not easy for me to talk to new people"

The boy smiled again and said "So you're new, I get it, have no friends, probably miss you're old school, but don't worry if you want you can hang out with me and my friends, that is if you want to"

May smiled, she had never met a boy that was so polite, and sow kind , she nodded as they had entered the third court.

"I'm Ash by the way, Ash Ketchum" he said

"May Maple" she replied

The two where now entering room 305, they each took a desk and sat next to each other. The teacher then stood from his desk and greeted the class

"Good morning students, My name is Mr. Rowan, I will be you're history teacher this year, know I would like you all to take out a piece of paper and summarize as much as you can from last year"

Ma started to panic; she didn't think she would have to do anything on the first day, so she didn't bring any paper. Ash saw this and realized what was wrong, he then took two pieces of paper from his backpack.

"Don't worry May, you can have one of mine" he said as he place one of the sheets on May's desk.

May smiled and said "Thanks"

The first four period went by smoothly Ash and May surprisingly had a lot of classes together, was he took out 6.00th the exception of there electives, since Ash choose The Pokémon Training class, while May choose the Pokémon Coordinating class, they shortly met up after fourth period, and went towards the cafeteria to get lunch.

"So Ash, when do I get to meet you're friends?" May asked as they entered the cafeteria and picked there food

"As soon as we get out of here" Ash said, it was then that May realized there were no tables in the cafeteria, unlike her previous school.

"Where are we supposed to eat?" May asked curiously

"Um, outside, where else?" Ash said

"Oh. It's just that I'm so used to the tables being in the cafeteria" she replied

Ash smiled, and slightly chuckled as May was up to pay for her food.

"That will be $5.49" said the lady at the register

May then realized she forgot her wallet at home, this caused her to pause, not knowing what to do, she couldn't skip a meal, she loved eating, but she couldn't pay without money, her thoughts were interrupted when Ash said

"She's with me" as he took out $6.00 from his wallet and handed it to the lady, he then typed in his ID# into the keyboard that was next to the register/computer, the lady then gave him his change, and he and May walked out of the cafeteria.

"You didn't have to do that Ash" May said with a bit of guilt, Ash had been so nice to her, to the point that May felt as if she was taking advantage of him.

"Um yes I did" he said "You can't possibly skip lunch, plus I get free lunch so It's not Like I payed double"

This made May feel slightly less guilty, she simply nodded and saw that they where walking towards a group of people sitting around an round olive green table.

"Hey guys" Ash said to the group

"What took you so long, and who is she?" asked a boy with purple hair

"Guys I would like you to meet May, she's new here, and is gonna be hanging out with us" Ash replied

May looked towards the group she saw a boy with the craziest brown hair

"I'm Gary" the boy said (Orig. gen cloths)

She then looked towards a boy who appeared to be a senior with tan skin, spiky hair and squinted eyes.

"I'm Brock" he said (D&P gen cloths)

She then saw two girls, one had orange hair, and green eyes, while the other had blue hair, and blue eyes

"I'm Misty" said the orange haired one (Advance gen cloths)

"And My name is Dawn" said the bluenette(D&P gen cloths)

"And that's Paul" said Ash pointing to the purple haired boy who "greeted" them earlier(D&P gen cloths), the boy just stared at May with almost no emotion in his face.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU'RE OUTFIT!" Dawn said loudly

"You really think so?" May asked

"Yeah! Its like it was made for you, I can't imagine anyone else looking good in that!" she replied

"Thanks!" May said, flattered by Dawn's comment

Ash didn't want to here dawn ramble about cloths, so he changed the subject when he noticed a member of the group wasn't there.

"Hey where's.."

"I was using the bathroom" said someone

The group turned to see a boy with white hair, and a green headband(Emerald cloths)

"Brendan?" asked May

"May?" asked the white haired boy

The two then approached each other, and hugged

"It's so good to see you!" said May happily

"It's great to see you too May" Brendan replied as they ended the hug.

The rest of the group just stared in confusion

"So you two know each other?" asked Ash

"Yeah, May and I grew up together back in Petelburg city" said Brendan

"But Brendan had to move here after middle school, and I never saw him again, until know" she said as she smiled sweetly at Brendan

"Oh, for a second I thought you two were like boyfriend and girlfriend or something" said Ash

May and Brendan blushed, luckily Ash saw that his friends where a bit embarrassed so he once again changed the subject as he, May, and Brendan sat down on the table with the others

"So May wants to be a Coordinator"

"Really?" said the rest of the group in unison

"Yeah, I know it's not as hard as being a trainer, or a doctor, but I really like it" she said

"There is a lot more to coordinating then you think missy" said a voice, causing the group to turn

They saw a green haired boy with a black shirt and a purple jacket(Advance gen cloths). Misty and Dawn drooled, while the guys just glared at him

"What are you doing here Drew?" asked Gary, clearly not pleased with his presence

"Excuse me Oak, but I wasn't talking to you" said Drew with a calm, but slightly arrogant voice

He then turned back to May and placed a rose in front of her

"If you really want to know about coordinating, you'd go out with me this Friday night" he said as May stared down at the rose and blushed, all she could do was nod, as Drew walked away

"OMG! Drew, the most popular guy in school just asked you out!" Dawn squealed

"You're not actually gonna go out with that creep?" said Ash

May then took her gaze of the rose and glared at Ash

"Of course I am! He's cute, and seems pretty romantic, and who are you too judge him!" she snapped at Ash

"May, Drew has been known to break hearts, he just goes out with a girl, and once he's done with her, he dumps her" said Brendan

"Yeah, I heard he tried to have sex with his last girlfriend, without a condom" said Gary

"Why are we even trying to convince this chick? We just met her, why is it our problem?" said Paul

"Just shut up Paul" yelled Ash

May was about to say something; until the bell rang, it was time for them to go to P.E., they would have to save there conversation for tomorrow, but there was one thing for sure, this was some first day.

**There's chapter 1, I bet some of you are wondering if Brendan will join in on the triangle, well you're going to have to wait and see, anyways please review, Ultratron out**


	2. Chapter 2: Night at The Ketchum's

**Here is chapter 2, this ****is the advanceshipping starts, and I also changed it to M because there are things that will happen in the story that might not be suitable for some readers (no there won't be lemons) and also I do not own Pokemon, or Watchmen, or the other movies mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night at the Ketchum's

"You're what?!," yelled the young brunette.

They were in there last class, Evolution, being taught by Brendan's father Mr. Birch. May had been at the school for a few weeks and has become a true member of the group, and got along with the rest of the group, well except for Paul, because he's Paul.

"I said that I'm going to be gone for a while," said Brendan.

"I heard you! But why! I just moved to this school, and know you're going?," asked May in a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion.

"Calm down May, I'm not going to be gone for a long time, I'll be back," said Brendan, trying to calm his friend down.

"But what if something happens to you?," asked May

"May, you're panicking, Mr. Birch will be with him, no need to worry" said Dawn

The bell then rang and Mr. Birch excused the class.

"We leave on Monday, see yeah guys," said Brendan as he approached his dad to talk about something.

May nodded with a sad face, she and Dawn then got out of the classroom, and then waited in the school parking lot, where Dawn's mother picked her up and May was left alone, waiting for Drew.

May and Drew started dating, and became Boyfriend and Girlfriend, They would now walk together after school, but for some reason today Drew was late, May then felt her phone vibrate, she then took her phone out and saw that Drew had texted her.

_Can't walk today,_

Was all it said, May was about to text back until she heard an all to familiar voice

"Haruka"

May turned to see Ash and smiled, she lightly giggled, and bowed to him

"Satoshi" she said

Ash and May had given each other Japanese nicknames, after stumbling upon a Japanese name list in the school library two weeks ago. May's nickname was Haruka, and Ash's was Satoshi.

"What are you doing here May?" asked Ash

"Oh, I was just waiting for Drew, but he just texted me saying he can't walk me today" she replied, slightly depressed

"Why don't I walk you home?' he asked

May looked at him and smiled, he was always the first one to try to cheer her up, she grew quite a liking to him, and considered him to be his best friend(besides Brendan of course)

"OK," she said sweetly

The two then walked out of the parking lot, and into the neighborhood, creating an awkward silence

"…."

"…."

May was the first to speak

"Hey Ash, can I come over to your house?," she asked

"Sure May but…Why?," he asked

"Oh, well normally Drew would take me to his house before he walks me to mine, and I guess I just sort of got used to it, pus I don't feel like dealing with Max right now," she explained.

"Oh, OK, well it's right here," Ash pointed to a small house it was white, and had a porch and a garage

"Wow, its small" said May

"Hey! Not everyone's dad is a Gym leader May!," Ash said angrily

"May had never seen angry before, well except whenever Drew showed up, but never with her.

"Oh, sorry Ash, I'm sure it's nice on the inside," said May as Ash pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

"You're parents aren't home?," asked May curiously

"My mom doesn't get home from work until 6:00 pm, and my dad…..I don't really want to talk about it," said Ash as a frown came across his face.

The two entered the house, and right in front of the door was the living room, with two black couches,, a flat screen TV, and there was a small round glass table with two seats, and a Kitchen was next to it, and a hallway that led to three other rooms can be seen next to the TV.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," she said trying to cheer Ash up

Ash smiled and said "Thanks,"

Ash then sat on one couch, while May sat on the other

"So what do you want to do?," he asked

"How about a movie!," said May happily

Ash then nodded and got off the couch, and approached the hallway

"You do have Blu-ray movies right?" asked May

"Yeah" said Ash slightly annoyed that May was a bit spoiled, but he quickly ignored it and walked down the hallway.

May waited patiently on the couch, after a few seconds, Ash came out with a small stack of Blu-ray cases. Ash placed the movies on the couch, and spread them out so May can choose one.

May examined the movies Ash had brought, she noticed that they were "Geek" movies, but she didn't mind at all. She also noticed that most of them she had already seen the movies were: "The Avengers", "The Amazing Spider-man", "Alien", "Aliens", "Alien 3", "Prometheus", "Rise of The Planet of The Apes", "X2: X-men United", but there was one that caught her eye, one that she hadn't seen or heard of before, "Watchmen", she immediately picked it up, and said to Ash

"How about this one?,"

Ash looked at her with a bit of an unsure expression "OK, but just so you know, it's rated R, and for a good reason, there is a lot of serious themes, that you might not completely understand, there is even a sex scene, plus it's like three hours long, and it's the director's cut,"

May smiled what Ash had said only made her want to watch it even more, she always liked watching "adult" movies, it made her feel more mature.

"Ash, I'm not a baby, besides if you could watch and understand it, then so an I," said May with confidence

"Alright," said Ash as he turned on the TV, and the Blu-ray player, and took the disc from the case

"Oh and there is a character that walks around naked, so you can see his…manhood," he said.

"Just put the disc in Ash!" said May, annoyed that Ash thought she couldn't handle the movie.

(Later)

They were at the scene were the Comedian was about to rape Sally Jupiter, until Hooded Justice came in

"You bastard!," said Hooded Justice Angrily as he Grabbed the Comedian, and started to beat him.

The Comedian chuckled and said "This is what you like?, this what makes you hot?,"

Ash turned to May (Who was sitting next to him on the larger couch) to see her expression, and saw that she was starring at the screen with a blank expression.

(Later)

"Take me in!," pleaded the man.

The cleaver made contact with the pedophile's head, as the blood splattered against Rorschach's "face"

"Men, get arrested, Dogs get put down!," said Rorschach as he picked up the meat cleaver and smacked it against the pedophile's head countless times.

Ash turned to May again and said "enjoying the movie?,"

May turned to him with a bland expression and said "y-yeah, Th-this movie is g-great"

(Later)

"Out of my way," said Rorschach to Manhattan "people need to know,"

"You know I can't let you do that," said Manhattan

"Suddenly you discover humanity…convenient," said Rorschach, he then pulled off his "face" and said "if you cared from the start none of this would have happened,"

"I can change almost anything," Manhattan said to him "but I can not change human behavior,"

"of course you have to protect Veidt's new utopia."

Ash turned to see that May had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he was upset that she was missing one of the best scenes in the movie

"Well what are you waiting for…do it!" said Rorschach

Ash wanted to wake her up, but he then started to yawn

"DO IT!," yelled Rorschach

Ash then closed his eyes and rested his head on May's and fell asleep.

(Later)

A woman with brown hair, and brown eyes was unlocking the door to her home, when she opened it she saw two teenagers resting each other's heads on each other. The boy was her's, and the other was his friend May. The woman smiled and decided to let them sleep, she got a blanket and covered the two with it.. she then went to the house phone and dialed a number.

(Meanwhile)

A man with dark blue hair entered his two story house, he had just finished battling a trainer, and was headed to bed, until he saw his wife waiting or him at the dinning table

"Caroline what's wrong?," he asked

"Norman, May hasn't come home yet," she said

Norman then got an angry expression

"I knew we shouldn't have that green haired bastard with our daughter! I'm going after that son of a bitch right know!,"

But then the home phone rang, Caroline quickly answered it, hoping it was her daughter.

"Hello?," she said

"Hello, is this Mrs. Maple?," asked the voice of a woman

"Yes," she said "But, I'm sorry I can't talk right know, my daughter might be in danger,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Maple, your daughter is fine, she and my son Ash just fell asleep while watching a movie, and since it's already late, I thought it would be fine if May could stay the night her," said Mrs. Ketchum

"Caroline was relived that her daughter was safe.

"OK, that's fine, thank you uh...," said Caroline, not knowing the woman's name.

"Delia, Delia Ketchum," said Ash's mother

"Well thank you Mrs. Ketchum, just tell May to come home as soon as she can tomorrow," said Caroline

"Alright then, Goodnight," said Delia

"Goodnight," said Mrs. Maple

* * *

**That's it for today! Thanks for reading, and please review, Ultratron out**


	3. Chapter 3: New Feelings & New Outfit

**You guys hear that the Amazing Spider-man 2 trailer is going to be shown during Thor:**** The Dark World and that Ben Affleck is going to be the new Batman for Man of Steel 2: Batman Vs Superman...anyways Advanceshipping forever! God dam I sound like one of those crazy fan girls...and I'm a dude! Whatever, anyways I should shut up.**

Chapter 3: New feelings & a New outfit

May opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she wasn't in her own room, but on a couch in front of a TV, she then remembered that she was at Ash's house, she must have feel asleep during the movie. She then realized she was resting her head on something, and something was resting on her's. she saw what it was, she blushed, she had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder, and Ash fell asleep on her head, she also realized that she was holding onto Ash's arm, she immediately let go of it and carefully removed her head from Ash's shoulder, she then smelled bacon.

"Awake I see," said a female voice

May jumped at this, and turned from the couch and saw a woman with brown hair, and brown eyes that were exactly like Ash's "She must be his mom," thought May.

May just nodded at her, and removed the blanket and got up from the couch and walked towards Delia.

"I'm May, May Maple," she said with a smile

"I know, Ash talks about you all the time, you look exactly like how he described you, brown hair, blue eyes, and pretty," said Delia

May blushed at the fact Ash talked about her could it be that he...Na!

"Perhaps I have said too much," said Delia "Would like some breakfast,"

"sure, thanks!," May said, until she realized something "wait breakfast?,"

"Yeah, breakfast, people tend to eat it in the morning," said Delia sarcastically

"morning!?," this just made it worse "crap!, I need to call my parents!," she then reached for her phone, until she was stopped by Delia

"That won't be necessary, I already told them last night, now please have some breakfast," she then motioned May towards the table, that had two plates containing bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes.

May drooled over the food, and walked towards the table, took a seat, and gobbled the food in less than five minutes.

Delia smiled and said "you have an appetite as big as my son's,"

"Really?," asked May, she never really noticed, sure she and Ash would always have eating contests during lunch, but she never really thought much about it.

"And based on you're figure, I can tell you also have a strong metabolism," said Delia

May didn't know what Metabolism was, but she was still flattered.

"Thanks," she said

"I think you should get going May, you're parents told me to send you over as soon as you woke," said Delia

"Right, well thanks for the food, tell Ash that I had fun last night, bye," she said as she got up, opened the front door and ran out of the house.

"What a nice girl," Delia said to herself as she closed the door.

Delia then realized that her son was still asleep on the couch, she then took a plate of food, and placed it in front of her son's lap, the sent of bacon immediately woke Ash up, he grabbed the plate and munched on the food.

"Morning Mom," he said with a full mouth.

"Ash Ketchum, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk with you're mouth full!," she said too him

Ash swallowed the food in his mouth and scratched the back of his head and said "Sorry," as he chuckled a bit.

"Do you really think May is going to take you seriously if you do that during lunch," Delia said to her son.

Ash blushed and said "Mom! I told you I don't like May..that way,"

"Then why are you blushing?," she teased her son

Ash then got up from the couch and was about tot go to his room.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere until you pick these up!," said Delia as she pointed to the floor

Ash followed her finger and saw the blu-ray cases on the floor from last night.

(Later at the mall)

"And then I fell asleep!," said May

"OMG, there was a sex scene?," asked Dawn

"Wait, are you even listening?,' asked May angrily

"Did they like show everything, or did they like cut away?," asked Dawn

"You are a terrible listener!," yelled May.

"Sorry, It's just that nothing you told me really interests me," explained Dawn

"OK, what if I told you, that I slept on his shoulder,"

Dawns jaw dropped, and gave May all of her attention.

"OMG! Did he like sleep on your head?," asked Dawn

"Uh…maybe," said May nervously

":OMG! We need to get you two together!," yelled dawn

"Wait what!?'" asked May

Misty then approached the table were the two were sitting.

"Get who together?," she asked curiously

"May and Ash, they slept together last night!," Dawn said Loudly

"You did it?," yelled Misty "Did you at least use a condom?,"

"Shut up! Both of you! All that happened last night was that I fell asleep on his shoulder! That's it!," yelled May drawing the attention of several people in the mall

"Oh," said Misty "for a second I thought you were pregnant,"

"Shut up Misty!," said May as she got out of her seat and started to walk away from the two "I'm not talking to you guys anymore!,"

"What did I do?," asked dawn

"You know, sometimes you can be so stupid Dawn," said Misty

"Hey! You're the one who thought they had sex!," Yelled Dawn

May was walking through the mall, she wanted to be alone, so she can think, could she really have those feelings for Ash?, no she couldn't he was her friend, she could never…

"Hey May!," said a voice from behind

May turned to see Brendan.

"Hey Brendan," she said happily, seeing her childhood friend always made her feel better; it reminded her of a not so complicated time.

"What are you doing here all bye yourself?;" he asked

"Well, I was with Misty and Dawn, but you could only handle them for so long," she replied.

"Tell me about it, hey why don't I buy you something, before I leave tomorrow," he suggested

"Aww thanks Brendan, but you really don't have too," she said sweetly

"You're still going to let me thought, right?," he asked

"Yup!," she then dragged him into one of the clothing stores.

(Two hours later)

Brendan was waiting outside of the fitting rooms, while May was trying on a new outfit.

"Arceus, how long does it take for a girl to try on cloths?,"

"Quite a while actually,"

"Ash?, what are you doing here," asked Brendan

"Oh well My mom dragged me over here," said Ash "what are you doing here?, are you gay?,"

"What? No! I'm here with May! I'm Straight!," yelled Brendan

Ash chuckled "Calm down, I was just joking, who knew you were so anti-gay,"

"I don't hate Gays," argued Brendan

"then why were you freaking out?," asked Ash, there conversation was interrupted however when a blue eyed girl came out of the dressing room. Ash and Brendan's jaws dropped

May was wearing an orange, sleeveless shirt, with a black collar, as well as black bicker shorts, white gloves with black tips, and a green bandanna with a poke-ball symbol on it(Emerald cloths).

"Ash, what are you doing her?," she asked when she saw Ash standing next to Brendan

"I-I w-was j-just here with m-my m-mom," he said nervously

"Oh Ok, so what do you guys think?," she said as she posed to show off the new cloths

"You look great May!," said Brendan

"You look perfect," said Ash, thinking out load

This made May blush

"Oh thanks guys, I'll go change back into my regular cloths," she then went back into the dressing room

Brendan then saw Ash was in a state of shock

"Hey man you alright?," he asked as he waved one of his hands infront of Ash's face.

"Hu?," said Ash

"What was that all about man?," asked Brendan

"did I really just say that?," Ash asked no one in particular

"What?," asked Brendan

"Never mind, I need to find my mom, tell May I said Bye," said Ash as he ran away from Brendan, he was feeling something he had never felt before, his heart was pumping madly, and his face was heating up, why?, why was he feeling this way? Ash then realized what has happened, he was in love.

(The next day)

The group was standing in front of The Birch residence, a taxi was also in front of the house, waiting for Mr. Birch and Brendan

"Well guys, see you when I come back'" said Brendan, he was then hugged By a certain brunette with tears coming from her eyes.

"Goodbye Brendan," she said

Brendan smiled, and hugged her back

"I'm not going to be gone for that long," he said

May then broke the hug, and wiped off her tears

"I guess you're right," she said

"Come on Brendan! We got to go," said Mr. Birch

"Alright dad!," said Brendan, he then gave one last turn to his friend "see yeah guys,": he then walked into the taxi with his father, as he wave d goodbye to his friends as they waved back.

**I have nothing to say except, thanks for reading, please review, and wait for the next chapter, Ultratron out**


	4. Chapter 4: Ash's Anger

**I just want too say, thanks for the reviews! ****Glad to see people are enjoying this story, especially since my first story only got 13 reviews, and so far this one already has 10! So thanks, really appreciate it! Also I do not own Pokemon, or The Amazing Spider-man (you'll see why when you read) **

**NOTE: This chapter is one of the reasons I changed the rating to M**

Chapter 4: Ash's Anger

May hadn't talked to Drew for over a month, he hadn't answered her calls, or her texts, he hasn't even walked her home, ever since that one Friday (Chapter 2) she was starting to get worried.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go check on Drew," she said to her friends

It was Friday, They were all in the living room at Ash's house.

"But its movie night, we were going to watch The Amazing Spider-man," said Ash

"Sorry Ash, but I need to know what's wrong with Drew," she said

"May, to be honest I think if you go, your just going to get your heart broken," Ash said to her with a straight face.

The others nodded in agreement

"You know what? I am getting sick and tired over you guys talking shit about Drew! I thought you guys ere supposed to be my friends! Well I'm going so good night!," she yelled as she stormed out of the Ketchum residence.

Ash was about to run after her, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see it was Brock.

"Let her go Ash, if she doesn't want our help, then let her find out on her own," said the senior

(A few minutes later)

May was in front of the house were Drew lived, it was a two story house, that almost looked like a small mansion, she then rang the fancy doorbell

After a few seconds the door opened revealing the green haired teen.

"Oh hey May," he said as he flicked his hair

"Hey Drew, I just wanted to see if you were okay," she said sweetly

"Why wouldn't I be alright," he said as he started to walk back into the house allowing May to come in.

"Well you haven't answered my texts, so I thought something was wrong," she said as she followed Drew towards the staircase.

"I didn't answer you're texts because I didn't feel like it," he said as he and May walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like it? Did I do something wrong?" she said worryingly

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he said as they were now on the second floor of the house.

'What? then what's wrong Drew?" she asked innocently

Drew then stopped in front of a door, he opened it, revealing what appeared to be his room, there was a 1 person bed, and a drawer with a medium sized TV on top. He and May walked into the room, Drew then locked the door.

"Drew what's going on?" she asked

"You look sexy in that new outfit," he said

"Th-thanks Drew, you're so sweet," she said, until Drew pushed her onto the bed.

"what was that for!," she asked angrily.

Drew then got on top of her and pinned her onto the bed and said "The reason I didn't answer you're calls, was because I knew you would show up here eventually, so we can finally be alone,"

May was shocked by this, she was silent

Drew then put his hands under her orange shirts, and touched her skin

"Drew what are you…" she didn't get too finish, for Drew had covered up her mouth with his hand

"There's got to be a reason for you to were an outfit like that," he said as he started to unzip her shirt.

By this point May had already started to cry. She now knew what her friends were trying to tell her, and she never listened, and now she was going to suffer the consequences… "No," she thought to herself, "I won't let him do this too me!", she then kicked Drew as hard as she could, making him loose his grip of her, and fell off the bed, May quickly got off the bed, silently crying as she ran down the stairs and out of the house, she just kept on running, it was raining, her cloths were soaking wet, but she didn't care, she just needed someone to go to, so she then ran towards the Ketchum house.

(At the Ketchum's)

A man played by Martin Sheen was on the screen, he saw man with money running from a cashier

"I Bet this is the part were he dies!" said Gary

"Just shut-up, some of us actually want to watch the movie!" said Misty

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ash as he got off the couch and opened the door, he was shocked to see May soaking wet, with tears rapidly coming from her eyes.

"May…" was all Ash could say

"Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben," said a teen played by Andrew Garfield on the TV screen

May hugged Ash and cried in his chest, he just put his arms around her and held her close, while the others had turned there attention from the movie to the two, wondering what had happened to May.

"Somebody call an ambulance, call an ambulance, Uncle Ben Uncle Ben," said the young man on the TV screen.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen too you guys," she said, still with her head buried in Ash's chest "Drew, he…he tried to rape me,"

Those words repeated in Ash's mind _Drew tried to rape me_ was all he would hear for the rest of the night, his mind was filled with anger, and hatred for the green haired teen

"I'm going to kick his Ass!," Ash said out loud.

(Two Days later)

It was Monday, May had stayed home, for she was too traumatized by why had happened on Friday, she didn't ell her parents why, but they saw that she was truly in fear to go to school, so they let her stay home anyways.

At the school, a very pissed off Ash was walking through the campus, looking for a certain green haired boy, he kept repeating a line that he had said to himself throughout the entire weekend "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Ash calm down, we should just call the cops, and let them deal with him," suggested Brock, trying to stop the pissed Ash from doing anything stupid.

"Oh, we are going to tell the cops alright, as soon as I kick his ass!" he said still filled with anger

The others just gave up, they knew there was no stopping Ash, he was quite pissed off.

Ash had finally found Drew, talking to his friends Harley, Solidad, Jessica, and Jimmy.

"You bastard!" Ash yelled at him

Drew practically pissed his pants when he saw the anger in Ash's eyes, he was so scared that he couldn't move.

Ash took off his hat, handed it too Misty, took off his jacket, handed it to Dawn, and charged towards Drew, wearing only his white undershirt.

Ash tackled Drew to the ground, Drew struggled, but Ash had him pinned to the blacktop, so he started to punch Drew in the face like there was no tomorrow.

"You sick, twisted, perverted little bastard, no one messes with my friends, especially May!," He said as he kept on punching him, causing Drew to spit blood, then a couple of staff members pulled Ash off of Drew, and one of them said to him

"That's enough Mr. Ketchum, to the principal's office!"

(A few minutes later)

Ash was sitting silently in a chair in front of a brown desk, with an older man sitting in it, he was Principal Oak, he also happened to be Gary's grandfather, so he knew Ash, and was pretty surprised that Ash had beaten up another student.

"Why did you do it Ash? This isn't like you, you would never hurt a fly," said the principal.

"I did it because that sick bastard deserved it!," yelled Ash, clearly still angry

Oak was quite shocked to see Ash so angry, whatever Drew had done must have been terrible, especially if it made Ash this angry.

"What did Drew do?" asked Oak

"You really want to know?" Ash asked

Oak nodded

"That bush head tried to rape May,"

**So some of you are wondering what was the point of having the Amazing Spider man scene described, well let's just say it foreshadows something, and in case you haven't noticed one of the Watchmen scenes I described foreshadowed the events off this chapter, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, Ultratron out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

**I ****totally forgot to say happy Labor Day in the last chapter, sorry, but anyways here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5: A Promise

May was in her room, buried in the layers of bed sheets, with tears coming form her eyes, she had been like this ever since Friday, she was almost raped, she felt so defenseless, she didn't even want to leave the house, in fear that Drew would find her, and get what he wanted.

A Knock Came too her door,

"Go away!" May yelled

"Honey, you sure you don't want to let us know what happened?" asked Caroline from the other side of the door

"No! Just leave me alone!" yelled May

She didn't want to tell her parents that she was almost raped on Friday, in fear that they would never let her leave the house again, which was ironic since that's what May was doing to herself right now.

"OK honey, I'll bring you dinner later," said Caroline as she walked back downstairs to find her husband, and 8-year old son watching TV

"Did she say anything?" asked Norman

"not a word," responded his wife

The doorbell of the house then rang, Max went to answer it.

"Oh, hey Ash," said Max, had met Ash before, Norman and Caroline sometimes forced May to take Max with her, when she left the house on the weekends.

"Hey Max, how you been?" asked Ash with a smile

"Pretty good, but my sister hasn't," said Max

"Yeah, I know," said Ash as his voice sounded a bit depressed.

Max let Ash in the house , and closed the door, while Norman and Caroline approached the teenager.

"You're one of May's friends, correct?" said Norman

"Yeah," said Ash

"Do you know what happened to her? She has been in her room for the past three days," asked Caroline

Ash nodded and then turned to Max and said "Hey Max, I heard that they found Sir Aaron's staff,"

Max's eyes brightened and he said "Awesome! I'll go check it on my computer know!" said Max cheerfully as he ran up to his room.

Ash then turned back to The adults and said with a serious face "She was almost raped by her boyfriend on Friday,"

Caroline was shocked, while Norman was filled with rage.

"That sick bastard! I'm going to find that twerp, kick his ass and call the cops!" said Norman with anger

"Don't worry Mr. Maple, already taken care off," said Ash with a smile

Norman gave Ash a questionable look and said "You mean you..."

"Yupp, I gave that perv a peace of my mind today, and told the principal, who called the cops, they are out looking for him know," said Ash, sounding pleased with himself

Norman smiled and took out his hand "Well thank you, um…"

"Ash, My name is Ash Mr. Maple," he said as he shook Norman's hand

"Please, call me Norman," said the gym leader

The two males ended there hand shake, Ash then asked "So, is it OK if I see May?"

"If she let's you, she hasn't let any of us in, unless it was for food or water," said Caroline

Ash ignored her, and ran up the stairs and found May's room, and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" yelled May

"May, please let me in, it's Ash," said the black haired boy

"Ash," May said quietly to herself as she got up form the bed and opened the door, to reveal herself to him.

Ash was horrified to see the condition May was in, her eyes were burning red from crying too much, and her hair was all over the place, and napkins could be seen all over the floor of her room.

"May, you need to get out of the house," he said to her.

May then looked down and said "I'm not going anywhere, knowing that anyone I know could be a rapist," she said between sniffles.

Ash could no longer bear to see May like this, so he hugged her, and allowed her to cry in his chest, a she rubbed her back.

"don't worry May, I'll be with you, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, you just have to trust me," he said calmly

May lifted her head and looked at the boy in the red cap.

"You promise?" she said innocently

Ash smiled at her and said "Yeah, I promise,"

May then returned to hugging Ash and said "Thank you Ash, you're such a great friend,"

Ash was slightly disappointed that May still considered him just a friend, especially after what he had just promised her, but he was juts happy that May agreed to get out of the house.

After breaking the hug, the two decided to go for ice cream, as soon as May fixed herself up. Norman and Caroline were shocked that Ash convinced her to get out of her room, so they thanked him before the two left.

(Later)

The two had arrived at the local ice cream parlor, and were greeted by a man that seemed to be only a few years older then Ash and May, he wore a butler styled outfit, and had green hair.

Green hair...that did it for May, suddenly the face of the young man turned into the face of Drew, she panicked and ran out of the parlor.

"Oh no," said Ash as he ran after her, leaving a very confused green haired young man.

"He's here, he's here, he's her," was all May thought as she ran, she then started getting tired, and stopped to sit on a bench, and started to cry, she then felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, she turned to her side to see Ash sitting next to her.

"May, why did you run off like that?" asked Ash with a concerned face.

May just stared at him, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"A-Ash, why didn't you protect me?" she asked softly

"What?" said the confused teen

"You promised that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, and when we saw Drew at the ice cream place, you just stood there," she said as more tears came from her eyes

"May…that wasn't Drew, that was just a guy who worked there," he said as he stared at her eyes

"That wasn't..."

"No, and if Drew were to show up, I will risk my life to protect you, OK" said Ash as he wiped the tears off May's face

Mays smiled and said "Thanks Ash,"

May then rested her head on Ash's shoulder, which took him by surprise, but he didn't question it, he just wanted to enjoy the alone time he and May were having

"Hey Ash," said May

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Brendan coming back next week?"

**OK, so IO just wanted to let you guys know it might take a little longer for me to post chapter, since I don't have much time because of school, stay tuned for chapter 6, Ultratron out**


	6. Chapter 6: Brendan's Back

**I Have nothing to say****, I still don't own Pokemon  
**

Chapter 6: Brendan's back

"Come on guys! He's probably home already," said May happily.

Today was the day that Brendan and Mr. Birch were coming back from there trip, May and the others were on there way to the Birch residence, to welcome them.

"Why are you so excited anyways? are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend or something?" teased Misty

May stopped in her tracks and blushed

"n-no," she said

Ash was somewhat suspicious of May's excitement as well, she no longer seemed to be traumatized from Drew almost raping her, ever since she heard Brendan was coming back, he began to think May had a crush on her childhood friend, but he never asked, at the risk of being right.

They had arrived at the Birch house, and saw Brendan and Mr. Birch taking there luggage into the house. As soon as May saw Brendan, she immediately ran to him, and tackled him to the floor with a hug.

Everyone started laughing, except for Ash who got a strange feeling; he didn't like seeing May hug Brendan.

"No," Ash said in his head "they grew up together, like brother and sister; I have nothing to worry about,"

Brendan and May then got up from the floor and the others greeted Brendan

(The Next day)

In the Morning Brock, Brendan, Ash, Paul, and Gary where hanging out at there usual table, waiting for the girls who haven't shown up for school yet, they where silent for a while, until Gary broke the silence.

"So guys, out of the three girls, who do you think is the hotists?"

Everyone was taken by surprise, it was awkward for some of them to think of their friends in such a way, but since they were board, they decided to go with it.

"I'll go first," said Gary "I think Dawn is pretty cute, I mean sure, she's a flat chest, but that skirt of hers just makes me want to see her naked,"

Ash and Brendan rolled there eyes at Gary's pervertedness, especially towards a friend.

"Yeah, Dawn is cute," said Paul

This surprised them, Paul never seemed to be interested in girls, as a matter of fact, some of them even thought he might be gay.

"Although my heart belongs to nurse joy," said Brock, as he put one of his hands on his chin "I will have to say Misty is pretty attractive,"

"You guys are all insane!" said Ash, getting everyone's attention

"any sane guy, would see that May is the best out of all of them, she's got an amazing body, beautiful hair, a great personality, and those eyes, I can't help but get lost in them sometimes," said Ash passionately

The group was stunned; Ash was the last person they would expect to talk like that.

"I will have to agree with Ash," said Brendan "I mean, May has changed a lot since I last saw her in the 8th grade, I would never have pictured her looking the way she does now,"

"uh Brendan isn't saying that kind of like Incest? Since you and May grew up together," questioned Gary

"Shut-up Gary," said Brendan

"Hey, I'm just saying,"

"What are you guys talking about?"Asked Misty, as she and the two other girls approached the boys

"Oh nothing!" they all said in unison

"Whatever," said Dawn

The bell then rang, signaling them to head to there first period. May and Ash walked together since they had the same first period, and second, and fourth, and fifth.

"Isn't it great that Brendan is back?" she asked Ash

"Yeah, it's great," Ash said with a straight face

"You OK Ash?" she asked "something seems to be bothering you,"

"I'm fine, I just got allot on my mind," he replied

"Oh...like what?" she asked curiously

"It's kind of personal," he said

"Come on Ash, you can tell me anything," she said

"OK, well," Ash tried to think of a way of telling her his problem without confessing his feelings "There is this girl, who I have developed feelings for, but I think she might like this other guy, who also happens to be a friend, and I just can't figure out what to do,"

May just stared at Ash for a second "He likes someone?" she thought feeling slightly depressed

"Oh...well I don't know what to tell you, except telling her how you feel, who is she anyways?" she said

"that is for me to know, and for you to never find out," said Ash

(a few days later)

"So you guys want to go trick or treating tonight?" asked May

"Trick or treating? Sorry May, but we are to old to do that kind of stuff," said Gary

Dawn, Misty, and Brock nodded, agreeing with Gary

"And I think Halloween is a holiday only to be celebrated by Atheists, Satanists, and Goths," said Paul

"Well you guys are no fun, haw am I supposed to go trick or treating by myself," said May

"I'll go with you Haruka," said Ash, calling her by her nickname

"Me too, I got nothing else better to do," said Brendan

"Thanks guys," she said happily

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Worst Halloween

**Sorry for taking a while, I've been lazy, so here it is.**

Chapter 7: The Worst Halloween

"Come on guys! We need to go before they catch us," said May as she, Ash, and Brendan were running way from the house they just tipied.

The three found themselves tricking more then treating that night, since it seemed like no one was giving out candy, or even home. May was wearing an Arabian styled outfit (Wallace cup outfit), Ash wore a costume that was supposedly based off an outfit worn by the aura guardian Sir Aaron, and Brendan wore…his usual cloths, he didn't get a costume mainly because he wasn't interested in candy, he just tagged along because he had nothing else better to do, and wanted to hang out with his friends.

The three continued to run, until Ash stopped in his tracks when he saw they were about to pass a gas station.

May and Brendan stopped running as well, wondering why Ash stopped.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get some water, in the gas station, K?" said Ash

May and Brendan nodded in unison with smiles, as Ash entered the store of the gas station.

The store was empty, with the exception of Ash, and the cashier, Ash went to the store's freezer and picked up a bottle of water.

(Meanwhile)

Brendan and May were standing outside of the gas station waiting for Ash, they were in an awkward silence for a while, until Brendan said something.

"hey May, I need to use it, be back in a sec," he said, a she went to the side of the gas station building to find the bathroom, leaving May alone, at least she thought she was…

(Meanwhile)

Ash approached the Cashier, who oddly enough was a Pokemon.

"Uh…" said Ash confused as to why a Meowth was standing on a stool in front of the cash register. "Is there anyone here?" he yelled

The Meowth then got an annoyed look on its face and spoke!

"Yeah, there's me, you twerp," said the normal type cat

Ash froze at the cat, completely shocked that a Pokémon could speak.

"You can talk?!" yelled Ash

"Yeah, I can, now are you gonna pay for your water or not?" asked the cat

Ash then nodded and placed the bottle next to the register.

"Nice outfit," said Meowth mockingly with a smirk.

Ash was annoyed by the cat's comment and said "juts tell me how much is the dam water,"

"It's $2.49," said the Meowth

"What?" said Ash "just for some lousy water?"

(Meanwhile)

May heard footsteps behind her, causing her to turn, she thought it was Ash, but it wasn't, it was person in a black hood, you could make out that he had blonde hair, but the rest of his face was covered by the shadow of his hood.

"um, Hi?" said May

The person smirked, and grabbed May, and pushed her against the wall of the store, causing her to scream.

(Meanwhile)

"Ah, that felt good," said Brendan as he got out of the bathroom, after taking a huge dump.

"That was totally worth fifty cents," he said to himself

Brendan then heard a scream, he then ran too the source and saw A hooded man Pinning May against the wall with the top of her costume ripped off

"Hey!" yelled Brendan as he ran towards the hooded person

The Hooded person, saw Brendan, and Pulled a revolver from his jacket, but Brendan had already charged at him, the two males struggled, until the hooded man was able to point the gun towards Brendan's chest, he pulled the trigger.

(Meanwhile)

Ash was still in front of the counter, arguing with the Pokemon.

"Just pay for the god dam water twerp," said Meowth

"Come on, seriously I pay almost three bucks, just for some water?" said Ash

There argument was interrupted however, when a gunshot was heard.

The Meowth got down from the stool, and pulled out a shotgun from under the counter, as he and Ash ran out of the store to see what was happening.

Ash was devastated by the scene; May had tears rapidly come from her eyes, as she was still pinned to the wall by the man, who was know pointing the gun at Ash and Meowth, Brendan was on the floor, with blood spilling from his body.

"Brendan…": said Ash as tears started to come from his eyes

Ash then looked at the person who pulled the trigger, and stared at him rage.

The hooded man saw that Meowth had a shot gun, so he quickly pointed the gun towards May's head.

"Get away!" yelled the man "or the bitch gets it!"

"That voice," Ash said to himself, it was the voice of a person he never wanted to see again, Ash saw the tears constantly going down May's eyes as the revolver was pointed at her head.

Ash's eyes the suddenly turned a bright blue, and a blue glow surrounded his body.

Ash then ran towards the hooded man, and tackled him to the ground, making him let go of May, and the revolver.

The man's hood fell down from his head when he fell to the ground revealing the face of Drew; he had died his hair blonde, so that it would be harder for people to recognize him

It only took less then a second for Ash to start punching him, just like he did at the school a few days ago, only this time it was different, the blue glow was powering his punches, making them stronger, and deadlier then they were before.

When Ash stopped punching Drew he just stared at him, he had bruises all over his face, and a broken nose.

"This is what you like? This what makes you hot?" said Drew with a chuckle

Ash was just one aura punch away from ending Drew's life.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it!" said Drew

Ash lifted his arm, and was about to throw the final punch, until he felt someone grab his arm.

"Ash, please it's over,"

Ash turned to see the brunette with tears still coming from her eyes.

"No! It's only over when he is sent back to the hell he came from! I'm not going to let him hurt you or anyone again!" said the aura powered Ash.

May tightened the grip on his arm, and stared into his eyes and said "Ash, if you do that you would be no better than him,"

Ash stayed silent as the blue glow disappeared from his body, he then just gave Drew a normal punch, knocking him out.

Ash then turned to May and hugged her, as Meowth called the cops and an ambulance.

(Later)

Mr. Birch was walking through town, he was looking for his son, who had been out past his curfew, and wouldn't answer his calls. Birch then saw a crowd of people, and an ambulance at the local gas station

"Excuse me officer, but what has happened here?" Birch asked Officer Jenny

"A boy has been shot," was all she said, Mr. Birch then pushed through the crowd and saw the body of a white haired boy wearing a headband on a stretcher

"No…please Arceus No," said Birch as he hugged the body of his son

"My boy…my flesh and blood…why?.. Arceus why?!" he screamed as he bursted into tears, knowing that his only son had died.

Birch although didn't notice that two teenagers were standing near him, also weeping over the boy's demise.

"It's all my fault," May kept on saying as she was tearing up.

"No May! It wasn't" Ash said

"But if I wasn't so stupid and actually listened to you guys in the first place and never had gone out with Drew, then he would have never tried to come back for me, and Brendan would still be alive," she said, blaming herself, she had suffered the consequences for not listening to her friends, although she thought this was much worse than the one she was originally going to get, at this point she would have rather gotten raped then have her childhood friend get killed.

Ash brought May into a hug, and started to slowly stroke his fingers through her brown hair

"I was supposed to protect you May, if anything it was my fault," said Ash as he brought May's face up to look at his.

May stared at her friend, with tears still rolling, she was going to tell him that it wasn't his fault, until she was interrupted by Ash locking his lips with hers., they stayed like this for a while, with tears coming from both of there eyes, even thought they were happy that they could now express each others feelings, they were still saddened by the fact that It took the lose of a friend to allow this to happen.

**And It's almost over!, only one more chapter and this story will be done, I hope you guys enjoyed me including Meowth, originally it was just going to be a random guy, but then I realized that it was the perfect place to include Meowth, so yeah, thanks for reading, Ultratron out**


	8. Chapter 8: Life goes on

**And here is the final chapter, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this, I am working on a new story ****witch will be a crossover, I will reveal what it is at the end, enjoy**

Chapter 8: Life goes on

(7 years later)

a woman with brown hair and blue eyes was standing next to a man with raven black hair, with brown eyes, they were in front of a tombstone that read:

_Brendan Birch_

_He was loved_

The woman was holding a bouquet of flowers, she placed them in front of the tombstone, she then turned to the man next to her, and hugged him.

"Well if it isn't nice to see some familiar faces,"

the couple turned to see a man in his mid 50s, they immediately recognized him

"Mr. Birch," said the raven haired man with a smile

"It's actually Professor Birch now Ash, but call me what you wish," said Birch

"I suppose you came to visit him too?" asked the brunette

"Yes May, I have," replied there former teacher

Birch then moved towards the stone, and stared down at it

"7 years it's been that he has been gone...he was so young," he said, a she pulled a green headband from his pocket

Ash and May noticed the headband, and immediately recognized it.

"Is that..." said Ash

"Yes it is," said Birch with a smile

Birch then handed the headband to May

"Here you go you too, I have no use for it anymore," he said

"No, we couldn't," said May

"And what do you mean it's no use to you anymore?" asked Ash

Birch sighed, and looked at the couple

"I have cancer," came from his mouth, shocking Ash and May

"We, we're sorry" said Ash

Birch smiled at the two and said

"don't be, the doctors say I only have a few days left, I'm just happy that I will see my son soon" he replied a she turned away from the two and walked out of the graveyard leaving Ash and May.

May stared down at the green headband in her hand.

"We'll take care of it" she said quietly.

(20 years later)

"Brendan get down here!" yelled Ash from the basement of the house

"Alright I'm coming" said an irritated boy with blue eyes

He came into the basement were he saw his father holding a small case in his hands

"What is it dad?" said the boy

Ash walked towards his son with the case in his hands and said "son, I think it's time,"

"Really!" said the boy excitedly, knowing what his father meant.

Ash nodded and handed the case to his son.

The boy opened the case revealing an all too familiar green headband. The boy smiled and slowly took the headband from the case and wrapped it onto his forehead.

"How does it look?" asked the boy

"Ash smiled and said "it looks great kiddo"

"Are you two down their?" asked the voice of a woman "dinner is almost ready,"

"Yeah! Were coming up honey" said Ash, as he turned back top his son and said "take care of it"

Ash and his son then walked out of the basement and made their ways to the kitchen.

**I know this was short, but hey guess you're wondering what my next story will be? Well it's a Pokémon/Transformers crossover called Pokémon: Transformed, and yes it will include advanceshipping, I'll go more into detail on the first chapter of that story, but until then, thanks for reading, Ultratron out**


End file.
